jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Jedipedia:Löschdiskussion
|} __TOC__ Löschdiskussion Jedipedia:Baustelle der Woche *' ' *' ' Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 20. April 2009 bis zum 27. April 2009 Ich denke hier muss ich nicht viel sagen. Man gucke sich nur mal die Versionsgeschichte an, wo man sieht, dass in den letzten 52 Wochen nur 4 (!) Baustellen nominiert worden, davon die letzte noch im Jahr 2008. Ich meine, die Idee, dass man einen Artikel vorschlägt und andere den dann verbessern, mag in der Theorie super-mega-großartig sein, in der Praxis ist dieses Konzept jedoch gnadenlos gescheitert, weshalb ich wirklich keinen Grund mehr sehe, diese unnötige Seite zu behalten. Die Baustellen-Kat scheint mir, wenn auch verbesserungswürdig, ganz gut zu laufen, weshalb es wirklich keinen Grund gibt, das hier noch zu behalten, daher löschen. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 17:02, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Ich bin ganz DMKs Meinung. Die Seite ist wirklich untergegangen, was man ja an der Versionsgeschichte sieht. Wenn die Seite nicht benutzt wird, sollte sie '''gelöscht' werden. --Kal's Holonetz 17:14, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Jo, mir war diese Seite schon damals zu meiner angedachten Qualitätsoffensive ein Dorn im Auge. Ich finde, wir haben viele "private" Projektseiten, die da wesentlich besser funktionieren. „Gnadenlos gescheitert“ würde ich das aber alles andere als sehen, da trifft es doch wohl eher nur die Infitinies, die hier wohl keiner mag. Daher bin ich aus einem etwas anderen Grund dafür, die rauszuhauen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 17:18, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Diese Projektseite ist alles andere als „gnadenlos gescheitert“. Die Tatsache, dass lediglich 4 Baustellen in den letzten 52 Wochen nominiert wurden, mag zwar niederschmetternd sein, aber es gibt auch die andere Seite und zudem hat diese mangelnde Nominierung einen ganz anderen Grund, der nichts mit der Baustelle an sich zu tun hat. Der Artikel Schlacht von Dantooine (22 VSY) wurde kurz nach seiner Aufstellung zur Baustelle der Woche am 11. August 2007 stark erweitert, sodass er bereits am 19. August 2007 von E.B den Text bekommen hatte, der auch heute noch in leicht veränderter Form im Artikel steht. Dif Scaur war zwar nicht mehr als Baustelle der Woche aufgestellt, als er Ende November 2007 von Garm Bel Iblis generalüberholt wurde, doch kurz zuvor war er noch als solche gekennzeichnet. Der Artikel zur Schlacht von Cerea wurde während seiner Zeit als Baustelle der Woche leicht verändert und von seiner Stub-Vorlage befreit, auch wenn dafür nicht sehr viel gemacht werden musste. Die Infinities werden offenbar sehr wohl gemocht, denn nur ein Tag (!), nachdem der Artikel als Baustelle der Woche auf der Portal-Seite erschien, wurde er von Daritha generalüberholt und auf seine heutige, sehr akzeptable Form gebracht. Der Artikel zu den Infinities ist keine Baustelle mehr. Dass er immer noch als eine solche gilt, liegt einfach daran, dass sich niemand dafür verantwortlich fühlt, neue Baustellen der Wochen aufzustellen. Außerdem wurde das Prinzip recht missverstanden. Eigentlich sollten nur Artikel aufgestellt werden, die nur aus einem Satz oder so bestehen. Aber es wurden auch Schlacht von Coruscant, Schlacht von Hypori, Rebellen-Allianz, Galaktische Republik, Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und noch einige weitere solcher Artikel aufgestellt, die an sich schon recht lang waren, doch irgendwelche andere Mängel aufwiesen. Ohne jetzt alle Artikel kontrolliert zu haben, habe ich den Eindruck, dass die Projektseite gerade bei den Artikeln weitergeholfen hat, die vorher nur aus einem Satz bestanden und deshalb schon gar nicht als Artikel angesehen werden konnte. Die Aufstellung der Baustelle der Woche müsste weiter gehen, denn die letzte Baustelle wurde sehr schnell ausgemerzt, und seither liegt das Projekt brach. Wenn das Interesse zur Aufstellung einer Baustelle wieder zurückkehrt und nur Stubs mit extrem wenigen Sätzen aufgestellt werden, empfinde ich die Projektseite als durchaus sinnvoll und behaltenswert. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 20:33, 20. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Gegenvorschlag (Baustelle des Monats) Da ich mir nochmal etwas Gedanken darüber gemacht habe, würde ich gerne einen Gegenvorschlag hervorbringen. Wie wäre es denn, wenn man es einfach in eine Baustelle des Monats umändern würde? Ich wäre der Meinung, dass man so auch größere Artikel, wie etwa ehemals lesenswert/exzellente schnell wieder auf einen entsprechenden Zustand bringen könnte. Grundlegend würden große Artikel auch das Teamplay untereinander verstärken, nicht nur, dass es meiner Meinung nach mehr bringen würde, Artikel über einen größeren Zeitraum zu bearbeiten, da so die Teilnehmerzahl wohl automatisch höher liegen würde. Ich fände es sogar mal Wert auszuprobieren, ob man bei solchen Artikeln nicht auch Neueinsteiger ranzuführen versucht.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:28, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Neueinsteiger werden sich wohl kaum, an einem ehemals exzellenten oder lesenswerten Artikel versuchen. Und mal ganz davon abgesehen, wissen Neueinsteiger noch nicht so genau, wie sie Artikel zu schreiben haben, weshalb es vielleicht auch nicht ganz im unseren Interesse sein kann, dass sich neue Benutzer an diese Artikel hermachen. Ich habe ja oben geschrieben, dass die Baustelle der Woche in der Vergangenheit von einigen Benutzern missverstanden wurde, weil manchmal auch sehr lange Artikel zur Baustelle aufgestellt wurden. Meiner Meinung nach sollten eigentlich nur Artikel zur Baustelle aufgestellt werden, die richtig winzig sind, so in der Länge von etwa ein bis höchstens fünf Sätze. Die Chance, dass Neueinsteiger über Informationen verfügen, die noch nicht im Artikel sind, sind da relativ hoch, zumindest viel höher als bei einem ehemals ausgezeichneten. Andererseits ist die Chance sehr gering, dass neue Benutzer an so kurzen Artikeln etwas kaputt machen können oder anderweitig etwas tun, was nicht im Interesse des ursprünglichen Autors liegt. Autoren von Stubs beobachten diese ja nicht, ehemalige exzellente oder lesenswerte Artikel haben aber ganz bestimmt einen Autor, der seine Artikel auch beobachtet. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 16:46, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) Gut, mir war klar dass das als Antwort kommt - schließt allerdings noch nicht aus, dass längere Artikel von Stammnutzern bearbeitet werden. Das mit dieser Stub-Geschichte halte ich für nicht interessant, da die meisten Stubs sich durch digitale Quellen im Nu ausmerzen lassen, wieso dann einen solchen Artikel umständlich nominieren? Für mich persönlich würde sich eine Baustelle der Woche/Monat nur lohnen, wenn man auf gegenseitige Hilfe angewiesen ist, zum Beispiel wenn Artikel über mehrere Ären gehen.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 16:54, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :Stubs lassen sich zwar in den meisten Fällen schnell ausmerzen, aber wie schnell geschieht es in der Praxis? Es gibt richtig alte Stubs hier und das sind nicht zu wenige. Außerdem gibt es seit der Portal-Neugestaltung keine Plattform mehr für die Baustelle der Woche und darum können potenziell Interessierte kaum auf die Baustelle aufmerksam gemacht werden. Man müsste erst wieder einen Platz dafür schaffen. Stammbenutzer werden sich wohl kaum um eine Baustelle kümmern, da sie ja meistens ihr Themengebiet durcharbeiten. Vielleicht erbarmen sie sich, wenn ein Stub gerade in diesem Themengebiet liegt, aber ansonsten zeigt die Realität ja, dass sich Stammbenutzer nur sehr selten für Stubs verantwortlich fühlen. Und wie oben schon geschrieben, habe ich die bisherigen Baustellen mal angeguckt und es gibt Beispiele, wo kurze Artikel durch die Kennzeichnung als Baustelle an Inhalt gewonnen haben, längere Artikel wurde jedoch nicht signifikant verbessert. Umständlich nominieren? Es gibt in diesem Sinn eigentlich keine Nominierung, denn die Artikel werden einfach als Baustelle der Woche eingetragen und fertig.--Anakin Skywalker 19:38, 22. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Das Ziel der BDW war, jede Woche einen schlechten Artikel zu einem ganz ordentlichen zu machen. Dies ist in einem Jahr ein paar Mal gelungen, was man finde ich absolut als gescheitert nennen kann. Für so eine geringe Quote brauchen wir so etwas definitiv nicht zu behalten. Des Weiteren sehe ich absolut nicht, was daran besser wäre, statt einer Woche einen Monat zu benutzen. Die Baustellen bleiben eine Leiche und gehjören gelöscht. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 11:56, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Ich sehe ebenfalls keinen Nutzen darin, die Woche durch einen Monat zu ersetzen. Wie DMK schon sagte, ist die Erfolgsbilanz der Baustelle der Woche so gering, dass sie nicht mehr tragbar ist. Es ist zwar schön, dass einige Artikel durch dieses Projekt verbessert wurden, aber das rechtfertigt immer noch nicht das Behalten. Selbst wenn – wie Ani vorschlägt – nur Stubs in das Projekt aufgenommen würden, wäre das Interesse kaum höher als jetzt. Ich habe längerfristig die Verbesserung von ein paar Artikeln ins Auge gefasst, die entweder Stubs oder unvollständig sind. Ob diese nun als Baustelle aufgestellt würden oder nicht, ich würde keinen Tag früher mit der Überarbeitung beginnen. So meine ich, denken auch viele andere Benutzer. Das Projekt „Baustelle“ hat ausgedient. Vielleicht finden wir in nächster Zeit einen Ersatz oder ähnliches – auch für Neueinsteiger, wie Ani meint. 12:12, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) ::Ich fand die Idee der Baustelle nicht schlecht und ich habe mir auch immmer die Artikel angeguckt, die aufgestellt waren, nur hatte ich entweder keine Quelle dazu oder ich wollte keine dutzende Bücher durchsuchen. Aber das ist eigentlich egal, weil ich finde, dass sie wenig Nutzen hat, seitdem das Jedipedia:Portal so untergegangen und mit diesem Leserportal ersetzt wurde. Da kann man direkt das ganze Portal löschen, weil es überhaupt keinen schnellen und sinnvollen Zugriff mehr zu dem Portal gibt, wo auch die Baustelle präsentiert wird. Ich nehme aber mal an es wird nicht gelöscht und da sehe ich keinen plausiblen Grund die Baustelle der Woche zu löschen, da sie keinen Platz wegnimmt und ohne das Portal vollkommen leer wäre. Reingeschaut habe ich da immer gerne, da man einen guten Überblick bekommt aber naja... Jaina 12:15, 26. Apr. 2009 (CEST) :::Dann würde ich vorschlagen, probieren wir das mal mit Baustelle das Monats und nur kurze Artikel. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:09, 18. Jun. 2009 (CEST) :Dann löschen wir dieses Portal und erstellen ein neues. Ich finde es gut Ackbar, dass du dich für einsetzt, dass hier eine Entscheidung zustande kommt.--'Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!)' 15:53, 22. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Also ich will jetzt nochmal was zur Baustelle selbst als auch zu diesem Gegenvorschlag sagen: Seit drei Monaten ist die Baustelle nun auf dieser Seite. Innerhalb dieser drei Monate gab es '''keine einzige' Nominierung für eine Baustelle. Gerade in der Zeit, wo sie unter spezieller Beobachtung stand. Wie soll das denn aussehen, wenn die Baustelle wieder aus dem Rampenlicht fällt? Sollen dann genauso viele Nominierungen dort eintreffen? Weder im Wochen, noch im Monats, noch im Drei-Monats-Takt gab es Nominierungen. Wie bereits gesagt, diese Idee ist in der Theorie wunderbar, nur die Praxis sieht einfach so aus, dass den Leuten die Baustelle scheißegal ist. Ich sage es nochmal: Die Baustelle ist tot. Sowohl die Baustelle der Woche. Wie auch die Baustelle des Monats. Zudem die Baustelle des Jahres. Und auch die Baustelle des Jahrzehnts. Kommt darüber hinweg. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 15:27, 19. Jul. 2009 (CEST) *Ich mache nun nach fünf weiteren diskussionslosen Monaten die Aussage, dass es in diesem endenden Kalenderjahr (welches 52 Wochen hat) '''eine' Nominierung gab. Eine von 52. Ich weiß nicht, was man sonst noch braucht, damit diese inaktive Projektseite, die zwar in der Theorie ganz nett ist, sich in der Praxis aber nicht bewährt hat, endlich gelösht wird. Damit ihr euch nicht mehr damit rumquälen müsst, habe ich euch sogar noch die Seite entlinkt, sodass ihr sie nur noch löschen müsst. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 20:46, 12. Dez. 2009 (CET) LSMaker Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 27.12.2009 bis zum 04. Januar 2010 Artikel in grottenschlechtem, unenzyklopädischen Tutorial-Stil. Passend dazu musste ich dem Artikel 4 (!) quellenlose Bilder entfernen, man erhält Downloadlinks (ich will daran erinnern, dass dies eine Enzyklopädie ist) und diese Bearbeitung spricht wohl für sich. In den selben Regionen bewegen sich die Google-Ergebnisse, wo der erste Eintrag nach der eigenen Webseite hier die Jedipedia ist. Sollte sich hier in den nächsten 7 Tagen nichts Grundsätzliches tun, muss der Artikel entweder in den Benutzernamensraum verschoben oder gelöscht werden, denn in der Form ist er einfach nur unterirdisch enzyklopädisch. —''Darth Maul'' // ''Peace is a lie'' 16:28, 27. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Ich hbe mich auf der Diskussion auch schon gefragt, ob das wirklich hier rein gehört. Meiner Ansicht nach sollte dieser Werbe-Artikel gelöscht werden. Gruß Nahdar Vebb Diskussion • Artikel 16:31, 27. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Mies. Absolut, unnötiger Crap. Ghorm Fett 19:22, 27. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Ach, du meinst die Bilder, welche das Programm zeigen, vom Benutzer selbst erstellt wurden, und nun gelöscht wurden? Die Bilder welche KEINE Quellen brauchen? Hamm, stimmt, verdammt böse Bilder... >.< :::Was jetzt nun am Tutorial gleich so dramatisch sein soll, dass der Artikel deswegen gelöscht gehört, kann ich auch nicht nachvollziehen. Was spricht dagegen, es in den Namensraum zu kopieren und anschließend zu verlinken? Ich finde es ist ein Unding einiger Benutzer hier, hier immer Löschanträge zu stellen (Bilder, Artikel, ...) wegen Dingen, die ihnen nicht passen, ohne sich vorher mal selbst aufn Arsch zu setzen und mal ein wenig die Ärmel hochzukrempeln. PS: Bei einer Löschdiskussion denke ich schon, dass man etwas bessere Argumente als Mies. Absolut, unnötiger Crap vorbringen können. Wenn man dazu nicht in der Lage ist, sollte man vielleicht überlegen, ob man einfach nichts schreibt. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:32, 27. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Ich verstehe es ebenso wenig wie Modgamers. Die Bilder ersatzlos zu streichen, ohne qualitativ bessere hochzuladen oder alles umzugesalten, ist ingesamt von wenig Intelligenz gesegnet, außer man möchte den gesamten Artikel absägen. Der Artikel ist sicherlich verbesserungswürdig, von den Absätzen her meiner Meinung auf jeden Fall. Aber er ist ein gutes Tutorial, in Deutscher Sprache, für sämtliche Star-Wars-Fans und eventuell damit sogar ein Punkt, den sich irgendeine Seite zu Nutze macht und auf uns verlinkt. PS: Vielleicht wäre es wirklich angebracht, nicht jeden Fitzel aus irgendeinem dubiosen Grund oder Gier nach Aufmerksamkeit zu entfernen, sondern sich Zeit zu nehmen und den Artikel zu verbessern. Damit würdest du einer Community mehr Dienst erweisen. Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 19:42, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Droiden-Marine Diese Löschdiskussion dauert vom 29.12.2009 bis zum 05.01.2010 Die Droidenmarines sind wie die Sicherheitsdroiden keine eigene Serie sondern nur normale B1-Droiden mit einer anderen Markierung und einer anderen Programmierung. Deshalb sollte man sie im B1-Artikel erwähnen, aber keinen eigenständigen Artikel über sie schreiben. Grüße B1-Kampfdroide 19:37, 29. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Das kann man leider nicht nachweisen. Dann kann man alle Droiden, die in der B-Serie aufgezählt sind löschen. Es kann sein, dass das ein normaler B1-Kampfroide mit grünen Markierungen ist, aber das können wir nicht nachweisen. Solange ist es für uns eine Modifikation des B1. Windu 19:33, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET)